More particularly, the invention relates to a vehicle seat comprising:                a sliding rail system having at least one fixed section intended to be mounted on a floor of a motor vehicle and at least one movable section mounted on the fixed section so as to slide in a longitudinal direction between a rearward longitudinal position and a forward longitudinal position,        a seating portion supported by the movable section,        a backrest supported by the movable section and mounted so as to rotate relative to said movable section about a tilt axis, to allow folding the backrest forward between a nominal position of the backrest where the seat can receive an occupant, and a folded position where the backrest extends horizontally with its front facing the seating portion.        
Many examples of seats of this type are known. Document FR 2,958,229 describes an example of such a seat, adapted to allow tilting the backrest to a folded position. This seat uses a connecting rod mounted between a rear rod of the seating portion and a pin of the backrest. The connecting rod interacts with the seating portion to move it backward and then forward, while causing it to descend towards the floor of the vehicle.